megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Take-Mikazuchi
Take-Mikazuchi is a demon in the series. History Born from the blood on the sword of Izanagi when he slew the newborn fire god, Kagutsuchi. When Amatsu decided to increase their influence on the earth, they asked that Take-Mikazuchi, along with his brother, Futsunushi, descend from the High Plain of Heaven in order to pacify the deities of Izumo. The last of these, O-Kuni-Nushi, was compelled to surrender, but his son, Take-Minakata, would hear nothing of it. Twirling a boulder on his fingertips to frighten his foe, he challenged Take-Mikazuchi to a test of strength. They had the first sumo match, in which Take-Mikazuchi won by crushing the arms of Take-Minakata "like a young reed," casting them aside. Take-Minakata fled to Lake Suwa, where he married the Suwa goddess Yasakatome and became the guardian god. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 Arena: Emperor Arcana **Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Kishin Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Take-Mikazuchi appears as the boss of the Shibuya Metro instance players can access during the Chain of Curse series of acts. His strength at the end varies incredibly and can only be determined beforehand by the amount of HP the miasma consumes over time. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Take-Mikazuchi appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, A Century of Defense. Summoned a hundred years ago during a great war to save Japan, he has resided in Midtown ever since Japan lost the war and was defeated by their enemy and their superior spirits, which gave him a severe injury. The client Tetsu made a promise to Take-Mikazuchi to find someone worthy to fight him. He mentions that the land lacks a summoner after introducing himself and asks Flynn if he is ready to fight. During the battle he promises not to go easy on Flynn just because he's a human. The creed of warrior gods saying to always go all out against any opponent. Impressed by Flynn's skills when defeated and that it's a shame that he's merely a human, he decides to leave and admits it was hard looking for someone stronger than himself. Before leaving he mentions that there were other demons summoned years ago alongside him and wonders if they are still trying to protect the country. ''Persona 2'' Take-Mikazuchi is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using Thunder Baptism and Summon Spirits in the former and Hyper Zionga and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''Persona 4'' Take-Mikazuchi is Kanji Tatsumi's initial Persona. It differs from the regular incarnations, and resembles a large black robot with skeletal designs. It holds a lightning bolt which it uses to cast Zio magic by shattering, or as a typical sword. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Version'' Known as Warbolt, he has the Power Deadeye, which decreases the chance of missing. Warbolts generally appear as Trainers throughout the game, strengthening the demon allies of the DemiKids over time after being paid. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Take-Mikazuchi retains the same role that he had in Light/Dark as Trainers. He is one of the demons given as a prize for beating Eligor's quiz in Ice Book. ''Devil Survivor'' Take-Mikazuchi is the main demon used by Gin. While he is rarely seen due to Gin's lack of participation in battles, Gin speaks of him in his emails and uses him in his battle with Azuma on the 6th Day. Completing Gin's battle during that day will unlock Take-Mikazuchi for fusion. ''Overclocked'' In the new eighth day of Yuzu's route, through a specific series of events, the party will learn that in order to repair the barrier protecting Tokyo from the demons, they must replace Jikokuten of the four Devas, who was defeated by Jezebel with Amane. The party may then find Gin and explain the situation, asking for Take-Mikazuchi to replace Jikokuten; Take-Mikazuchi accepts and the party must then undergo a mission protecting Gin while he commences a ritual with Jikokuten's artifact sword. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = - |Normalattack = Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill1 = Estoma Sword |Effect1 = Allows the player's attack on the field to banish enemies if they're lower leveled. |Cost1 = 25 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Ziodyne |Effect2 = Inflicts an heavy amount of Elec damage on a single enemy. |Cost2 = 14 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Retaliate |Effect3 = Chance of countering with heavy normal attack after receiving physical or gun damage. |Cost3 = Auto |Level3 = 56 |Skill4 = Berserker God |Effect4 = Inflicts an heavy amount of physical damage on a single enemy. |Cost4 = 12 MP |Level4 = 57 |Requiredquest= A Century of Defense (NG+) |Specialfusion = Okuninushi + Raijuu + Momunofu }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Double Up |Skill1=Mazio |Skill2=Mighty Hit * |Skill3=- |Passive1=Phys Jump * |Passive2=- |Passive3=- |FusedQuote = I am Take-Mikazuchi, Kishin born of flames! I shall become thy sword of thunder! |FusingQuote = The resounding thunder of my sword shall create even greater power! Let us fuse! |Human/Demon=Category:Devil Survivor Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Double Up |Skill1=Mazio |Skill2=Multi-Strike * |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Phys Boost |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I'm Take-Mikazuchi, the Kishin. I got muscle, so you can count on me! |FusingQuote=Hell yeah, let`s do this! Try to pick your jaw up off the floor when you see the new me. }} Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Fusion Spells Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons